Mobile electronic devices typically have limited application memory available for storage. This application memory may be occupied, for example, by data such as service data including information required by the mobile electronic device to establish and maintain communication with a wireless network, user application data such as email messages, address book and contact information, calendar and schedule information, notepad documents, image files, and other commonly stored user information.
The application memory may also have applications stored thereon such as, for example, instant messaging applications, email applications, word processing applications, media player applications, games, etc. Some of these applications may be loaded by the manufacturer of the device or a service provider associated with the device. In other cases, the applications may be loaded onto the device by the user.
Due to the limited amount of memory available, the mobile electronic device may run out of application memory. A user may wish to install an application to a device which does not have sufficient application memory to support such an application.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.